


Weekend Collar

by chivalin



Series: Inibri x Overseer Harkun [15]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Dry Humping, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: On some weekends, Harkun dons a collar and transforms into a willing, happy slave for Inibri.





	Weekend Collar

Harkun unashamedly loved these kinds of weekends. Not that he was big on slipping into the role of a slave, but he was so, so into seeing Inibri completely lose it.

“What can I do for you, _master_?” he asked while getting into a better position between Inibri’s legs. He wanted to look up, but he knew it wasn’t allowed until he was given permission. The leather collar on his neck was a constant reminder of that. As long as it was on, this would continue uninterrupted.

“Look at me.”

The order came breathlessly and Harkun followed it instantly. He barely avoided groaning when seeing Inibri’s face. His eyes were dark, lips slightly parted, and there was an unmistakable blush on his cheeks.

“Touch yourself,” Inibri ordered. Harkun nodded and reached down to rub himself through his pants. He was pretty sure he shouldn’t love this so much, but how could he not, when Inibri looked like that?

Harkun groaned quietly and maintained eye contact with Inibri, gaining more thrill from it. He could feel Inibri’s Force dig into him, wanting to unravel him, something that always happened after these weekends were over.

“S-Stop.”

Obediently, Harkun followed and put his hand on his lap again. He looked at Inibri expectantly who was breathing considerably heavier now. Harkun played with the thought of nuzzling against his bulge. It would certainly earn him a punishment, but it would be so worth it just to hear Inibri moan.

Before he could do so, Inibri yanked from the metal ring on his collar and pulled him into a kiss. He answered it eagerly and felt Inibri’s Force slip inside his mind, filling it with want. Even though Inibri’s kisses were always intense, there was desperation behind this one.

Harkun wasn’t quite sure what Inibri got out of this, other than the obvious pleasure, but he was still more than happy to provide it to him.

“Go get me- us, drinks,” Inibri said. Harkun nodded and rose, quickly coming back with two glasses. He offered the other to Inibri while sitting back on the floor again. Or would have, if Inibri didn’t stop him.

“Do you want to come?”

“Very much, master,” Harkun said smoothly. Once again, Inibri’s breath visibly hitching filled him with strange sort of satisfied thrill. “May I come, please?”

“Against my leg,” Inibri said. His eyes glistened, though he was quick to clear his throat and put the drink on the table. “I order you to hump my leg until you come. Understood?”

“Of course,” Harkun said. His cheeks were flushed but he still went down eagerly, settling his crotch between Inibri’s left leg. He nuzzled against it before starting to grind his hips, letting out small sighs.

“Keep your eye contact.”

Harkun offered his apologies. He bit his lip when Inibri pulled out his own blue, swollen cock and gave it a stroke.

“May- May I suck you off, master?” Harkun asked, unable to resist, and Inibri shivered. His intense, heated gaze left Harkun exposed, yet comfortable. He grinned widely when Inibri nodded to his words and proceeded to lean forward.

As his mouth wrapped around Inibri’s cock, they both groaned. Inibri grabbed his hair yet let him set the pace. Not that it mattered, he was far too gone to do anything but hump and suck mindlessly.

Inibri came first, with a quiet sigh, and Harkun soon after. He spilled on Inibri’s pants and licked his lips. Giving and receiving blowjobs were a rarity, but when they happened, it was always amazing.

“Between my legs. Now.”

Harkun was quick to comply and, at the same time, Inibri rose from his slumped position. He looked absolutely wrecked, though Harkun could already feel a familiar, desperate arousal kindling in the Force.

“Who owns you?”

“You do, master,” Harkun said instantly. As Inibri sighed content and began petting his hair, he eagerly leaned into it. “You own me.”


End file.
